The Promise
by VoiDreamer
Summary: They made a pact many years ago to never leave the other behind. But when the war changes their plans it will take years before they can finally take that step into the future they promised each other. The three part conclusion to the story of Nora Shepard and Garrus Vakarian: Set after Vulnerability and The Space Between.
1. And He Lived

AN: And here begins the three part conclusion to the Nora/Garrus saga. Set several years after the events of ME3 this will be the last fic I'll write for them. Though they may appear in other works as side characters this marks the final journey of this particular two-some.

Thanks again for all the support on the series, and to all of you who read and review - thank you for taking the time. I can't tell you how much it boosts my drive to write and get better.

~Voi

Disclaimer: I own nothin relating to the ME franchise (they belong to Bioware).

* * *

Location: Alliance Headquarters, Earth

Time: 0500 Hours

"_Son of a bitch."_

Five years of Alliance timetables, Alliance training and the alarm clock was still the uncontested enemy. Even the Reapers had been defeated, the clock was one of those mechanical creations that refused to just roll over and die.

Groaning as she pulled her head from under her pillow Jack scrubbed the sleep from her eyes with a scowl, fists clenched in barely leashed anger.

"Son of a _bitch_."

She insulted her alarm clock with little effect. Indeed, the high pitched beeping continued uninterrupted until one well aimed slam of her fists sent the little machine into sleep mode.

"Stupid little…"

Jack flopped back onto her bed with a groan, massaging her temples, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Five years and many students had forced Jack to mind her mouth, at least in the classroom. Here in her apartment was a different matter however, and though she had no good reason for it Jack enjoyed swearing in the privacy the apartment afforded her.

If she had her way she would have jumped on the first ship back to Grissom, but her first class of students had needed her and so she had stayed. One year had become five, and it was only now that the idea of returning to space was becoming a viable option.

One didn't just return to active space duty though, and Jack snarled as she glanced at the glowing blue numbers beside her.

"Damn early morning training."

Exhaling shortly, Jack briefly considered skipping training before rolling out of bed. Scratching at her stomach as she moved across the modest space, it was only coincidence that her eyes fell upon her wall calendar.

A gift from her students, the goofy unicorn and rainbow themed paper had been very creatively edited by Jack's own aesthetic. Today however it was not the unicorns-with-fangs that caught Jack's attention, rather it was the fact that the date, _this _date, was liberally circled with bright red pen.

"Oh, Shit."

The calendar had no additional detail, but the biotic teacher knew _exactly _where she had to be. And with another quick glance at her clock Jack swore again, immediately turning away from the tempting confines of the shower to try and find some clean clothes in the mess of her apartment.

No time to do anything but haul ass; she had a shuttle to catch.

* * *

Location: Shuttle Bay, Port of Thessia

Time: 0800 hours

"Kaiden, love, you ok?"

The soft words were coupled with an equally gentle hand on his cheek, the deep purple-blue skin drawing him from his thoughts. And though he knew, had been with her for the better part of three years, Kaiden couldn't help but find himself attracted all the more to the lovely asari standing above him.

"Hmm? What?"

Had he been with anyone else he might have felt self-conscious, but as it was there was little Rayna had not yet experienced with him, absent-mindedness included.

"Something on your mind?"

She repeated her question patiently. Rayna T'soni may have been a particularly talented asari but she was no mind reader. Her boyfriend had been quiet all morning, and, with the exception of his tender wake-up call, had seemed more distant than usual.

Rayna wondered if it was part and parcel of what day it was, the memories that were likely to be associated with it despite the years. But just as she was careful to be sensitive to his moods, so too had he been quick to assure her that he was thinking about _them _not the upcoming event of the day.

"Kaiden?"

She settled in the seat, brushing the strong jaw, enjoying the very _human _texture of skin and stubble.

"Do you think Liara will have anything to say?"

He asked the question on the heels of a long exhale, his golden eyes flickering over her soft feminine features as he lifted his hand to mirror her movement.

"About us?" Rayna considered the question, mulling it over with quiet contemplation, "Are you sure she'll even be there?"

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she laced her fingers with his, smiling at the ease with which her hand fit in his.

"She wouldn't miss this, not with so many old friends in attendance." Kaiden's thumb traced the back of her hand, rubbing small circles into the smooth skin.

"Well, knowing her as we do, it seems to me that if she had a problem she would have told us by now." She looked up at him with a small smile, "My half-sister is a pretty honest person."

Kaiden made a face at the comment, eliciting a soft laugh from his companion.

"What?" she grinned, "You disagree with me?"

"It's not that," Kaiden grimaced, "I just keep envisioning her using her biotics to peel the skin of my body or something. She's going to make me regret ever telling her I wasn't into asari _that way_. She _hates_ liars, not that I meant to at the time of course but -"

"I think your several years of friendship will count for at least a warning before she attempts to kill you," Rayna was grinning all the wider now, "Besides, I am her _older _sister. Asari put good stock in listening to ones elders."

And because the thought occurred to her, Rayne flicked the tip of Kaiden's nose, "Speaking about elders…what does this relationship say about you my _very _young love?" Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, Rayne teased her companion until his creased brow had eased into good humor.

"You just love bringing that up, don't you?" Kaiden sighed with a smile, not quite able to hide the subtle flush to his cheeks.

"I do…it makes me feel…what is that phrase again? Oh yes, 'foxy'."

"Foxy?" Kaiden grinned, "Oh you're a bit more than that."

* * *

Location: Astella Shuttle Port, Nevos

Time: 1100 hours

"I told you we shouldn't have named him 'Mordin.'"

Wrex complained to his mate over the vid comm for what was likely the hundredth time. Moving through the less than busy Astella Shuttle Port was proving to be far from interesting and the Krogan leader had more pressing matter to discuss. In particular the aberration that seemed to be his eldest son.

"It's as if that crazy salarian has been reborn in krogan form. Did you know he read about planetary atmospheric cycles during the shuttle ride?" Wrex didn't even bother hiding the degree to which he was disgruntled, "I don't know the first thing about planetary whatever – he's _your _son, Bakara!"

But no sooner had his words crackled over the comm when Bakara made her point well known her voice strong enough to reach both her mate and her small son who followed dutifully behind his father.

"If you're trying to imply that your children should show sub-par intellect then you chose the wrong female to mate with."

"Well-"

She eyed him, cowing him into silence, before continuing, "And if instead you're implying that our son is _undesirable _because of his intellect then _you_ Urdnot Wrex better think very long and hard about how much you want to come home."

Turning to glance down at her son where he was quietly tucking his book into his travel bag Bakara added sweetly, "But you come home whenever you want, Mordin." And though she was not there in person there the indomitable spirit of Urdnot Bakara lingered long after the transmission had ended.

The remainder of the trip from space shuttle to land cruiser was conducted in silence.

It was not that Wrex had little love for his son, for in actuality it was the opposite. But for a father who had known only warfare and combat, there was little Wrex felt he could share with a boy so very much interested in the growth of planets and their natural systems.

Reapers and husks seemed easy foes compared to the challenge of engaging his very obviously studious son in something more than their shared love of the Tuchanka that was so quickly flowering into an age of renaissance.

It was strange, fatherhood. Glancing out the corner of his eye Wrex watched silently as Mordin tried and failed to remain interested in the goings on of their small cabin. Instead his little son was gazing intently outside; face all but pressed to the window, rocking excitedly back and forth on his little feet.

Mordin remained at his perch until the shuttle stopped at the small port-town of Levahn, and then it was not the sound of birds or warm sun that moved him.

"Father, look!"

And before Wrex could even begin to move his son was off like a shot, his little arms waving frantically at the small female who stood on the platform waiting for them.

"Nakala!" His voice carried easily across the sand and over the crash of ocean waves, "Nakala, I'm back!"

And though Wrex knew his son could not see him a smile crept onto the older krogan's mouth. Strong lungs, he noted with pride, his son had the booming voice of a leader. Good taste in women too, Wrex's lip twitched as he saw the cute little girl beam at his son.

Perhaps Mordin was not without hope after all.

* * *

Location: Nevosian Coast

Time: 0800 hours (3 hours earlier)

Nevos was in many ways the place they had both dreamed of but had never dared to speak of. It wasn't mentioned until the end and there was no more time to dream, to spend hours laying together and talking as if the universe itself was not coming down around them.

And _he _had mentioned it, had promised her a future of sun and sandy beaches. 'Warm and tropical' he had whispered into her ear as he held her close for what they _both _had believed would be their last moment together.

Because he could scarcely stand the idea of her leaving forever he had promised her the world, as if somehow each promise he made, each one he had yet to fulfill, would tie her that much closer to him, to life. Children, he had wanted children with her, wanted to raise a family in their imaginary house on the beach.

A dream, they had both known, a beautiful dream that they would fight for.

Five years had passed since that fateful day, since he had said goodbye to the woman who was both his best friend and love of his life.

Walking through the quiet of the beach house, Garrus Vakarian paused in front of the wall calendar and touched the number that indicated the date. Five years to the day, and he could still remember the desperation of those final moments, could still feel the press of her small body and the feel of her hand in his as she had repeated their promise from long ago.

_ There was no Nora without Garrus - no Shepard without Vakarian. _

The memories haunted him sometimes, made it impossible to sleep. The war was long over, but those that had fought, had lost friends and family, would never forget.

"Papa?"

The soft chirping of a turian child pulled him from his reverie, as it had for the better part of four years, drawing him away from the calendar and into the present, back to his _son_.

"Latius."

Four years old, sweet tempered and small, Latius Vakarian looked to be every inch his father's son despite his size, matching both the silvery hide and bright blue eyes.

"Help?" Latius chirped again, smiling as he cocked his head and offered his father the little brush and pot of blue paint. Turian markings; he had received the kit just a few months ago, to celebrate his most recent birthday. And while it would be some time before he could properly mark his own face, Latius was nothing if not diligent in finding his father to do the chore for him.

"Alright squirt, up you go."

And so an hour passed in quiet concentration as father and son observed their ritual; doing their best to remake the marks. There was a familiarity that came with face marking, a connection between father and son. Dip, brush, wait for the first coat to dry before retracing the marks; each time the mark became a little darker.

Sitting in the kitchen, Latius on the table, Garrus on the low bar stool they worked in silence. And with each mark made was the reminder; Diligence, concentration and patience, the traits of a good turian. Garrus hoped his son would learn them well.

Garrus' daughter found them nearly an hour later.

"Papa, why don't you ever paint _my _face?"

As was her custom, Nakala Vakarian began every greeting with a question, and as was _also _her custom, she was sure to ask her question with her signature pout. Still dressed in her sleeping robe, the little krogan-and-varren print dress showed signs of a busy night of rolling around in bed. And though she was the oldest, Nakala was not above acting like a little girl, reveling in her position as daddy's princess.

"Good morning, 'Kala." Pausing to wipe the last stray mark from his son's face, Garrus smiled down at the little pouting female, "Sleep well, sweetheart?"

"Mmm..." Making a non-committal grunt, Nakala eyed her brother as he jumped down from the counter, little hands flexing as her younger brother took the paint and brush from their father.

Pouting all the more, Nakala turned to give her father a very pointed look, crossing her stubby arms across her body.

"You are as stubborn as your mother." Sighing, Garrus got up from his seat, scooping his daughter up and giving her a playful poke in the sides.

Quickly reducing his overly-serious daughter into the giggly five year old she usually was Garrus had only just sent her on her way to get dressed when there was a knock on the door.

A crisp and polite tap, Garrus paused, wondering aloud who it could be. He _had _been expecting company, but it was still early morning.

"Hello?" The word was muffled through the door, but there was no mistaking the voice on the other side of the door. A dear friend, Garrus didn't hesitate to open the door in the next second.

"Liara, hey…" Looking down at the familiar face Garrus smiled faintly despite his earlier melancholy, "Come in."

He gestured the asari inside, watching her eyes glance around the house, her lips curling into a wide smile as she took in the small toy-town, the little asari and krogan dolls his daughter had left on the low lying side table.

"How are you doing?" Her question was gentle but to the point.

"Taking it a day at a time." Garrus responded evenly, moving to the kitchen once more to pour himself a drink "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Liara took the offered glass and took a sip, "Oh wonderful, this is _just _what I needed after that trip."

"I'm glad you could make it," Garrus said with what amounted to a turian smile, "I wasn't sure if you could…but _she_ didn't doubt you for a second."

Liara smiled back, before turning to look at the last still-shut bedroom door, "I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything."

And in that small sun-lit bedroom of the beach house, amidst the soft white sheets and curtains, Nora Shepard stirred from sleep and woke with a smiled.

* * *

AN: Part II to come out in a couple weeks - let me know what you think and because this fic isn't quite done, I'd love to know what sort of things you'd like me to include :)


	2. And She Lived

AN: Here is the second part in the three part conclusion to the Nora and Garrus relationship. I hope you all enjoy, and as always I'd love to hear your ideas about what sort of things you'd like to see, or what I can do to make my writing, and this story, better.

As always I own nothing relating to the Mass Effect Universe, it all belongs to the lovely Bioware.

Much Love,

~Voi

* * *

Location: Nevosian Coast

Waking up on Nevos was like realizing a dream. The sand, the surf, the two Nevosian moons as they hung lazily over the ocean; all worked together until it felt as if the life she had led before was some sort of bad nightmare.

She wished it had been.

Opening her eyes, Nora smiled as she took in the sheer white curtains flapping lazily in the breeze, the warmth of the sun as it spilled across the floor and onto the bed. It was a sanctuary, and not one she would readily give up for anything.

Still, she and Garrus were expecting company at the house, so she couldn't very well lie around the whole day as was her occasional indulgence. She needed more rest as of late, but with her wedding looming on the horizon she understood it would be in short supply while she played hostess.

Turning to the empty side of the bed, Nora touched her lover's pillow with tenderness. Using his absence as fuel to get herself going, Nora closed her eyes for one moment longer before shifting into action.

As had long become habit, she pushed herself to the side of the bed, tucked her feet into a pair of dainty sandals, and with practiced ease lowered herself into the soft cradle of her wheelchair.

Ending the Reaper War had left its share of scars on everyone, but on Nora it left the most lasting. It had taken the smartest surgeons of all the races as well as Miranda Lawson herself to restore basic functionality to her body after the destruction of the Citadel. It had been clear to everyone, Nora in particular, that her years of soldiering were over. Her legs had taken the brunt of the damage, and though she could walk unaided for short distances, her current situation had forced her to take great pains to avoid stress and strain.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror Nora paused to observe the gravid curve of her belly, measuring its size with her hands. Four months along meant she wasn't particularly large yet, but the distended state of her stomach made it very clear that pregnancy was upon her.

In retrospect, Nora acknowledged that she had never truly thought child-bearing an option; she was a soldier with a mission, an _impossible _one. But experiencing it now, she found it agreeing with her despite the various changes it forced upon her.

Garrus had found the shifts in her body just as interesting as she did, and had surprised them both when he became something of a human-pregnancy expert in the weeks following her announcement. He had even begun ordering her around 'for the good of the baby,' sleeping in had been the first on the list.

Their son and daughter had also been thrilled with the new addition, both children placing their orders for what gender they wanted their new sibling should be. And while both Nora and Garrus had explained that babies didn't exactly come made-to-order, their children remained undaunted, much to the good humor of their parents.

Nora chuckled at the memory as she wheeled past the mirror, turning to her open wardrobe to select her clothing for the day. Living as a civilian by the beach meant her wardrobe had changed significantly from her days aboard the Normandy, but looking at the soft dresses and knits Nora couldn't find it in herself to be sorry.

Selecting a delicate coral and peach patterned shift, Nora had only just finished slipping it on when the bedroom door opened.

Half expecting it to be either Garrus or the children, Nora was surprised when Liara's melodic voice broke the silence.

"Goddess, don't you look lovely." Liara smiled as she appeared in the mirror's reflection, "It's been too long, Shepard."

When Nora smiled in response, turning towards her friend, the healthy curve of her belly drew an even wider smile.

"I'm glad I finally get to see you myself." The asari's eyes glittered, "I've been getting enough news from my contacts to know you were expecting, but it's different to actually see it myself. It's more real this way."

Nora's lips quirked as she rubbed her belly, "I thought it was just luck that we were able to disappear so entirely from galactic news. I guess I have you to thank?"

"I just didn't think you wanted to be bothered." Taking a seat on the bed Liara's expression sobered, "I hope you don't think I took too many liberties."

Shaking her head fondly, Nora moved until she could take Liara's hand, "I think you underestimate how much our privacy has meant to us. It's been _wonderful _being able to raise our children in peace."

Pressing her friend's hand on her stomach, Nora watched as Liara's expression filled with wonder, "Especially now."

"Though speaking of privacy…" Nora smiled at her friend, "What's this I hear about your daughter joining us?"

"Darys talked her father into coming along," Liara's nose wrinkled, "She's started doing that now, talking Feron into things when I say 'no.'"

Chuckling, Nora shook her head, "Smart girl, sounds like she's taking after you already."

Liara made another face, "Yes well, she said that after all the stories I've told she just _had _to meet you."

"You've been talking about me?" Nora didn't know whether to be horrified or amused, "I'm not exactly bedtime story material, Liara."

"Well I've been liberally editing the stories I've been telling," Liara responded matter-of-fact, "She's likely to crack the encryption on the _real _files eventually, but until then she's been getting her information from me…or her aunt; Rayna doesn't sensor herself nearly as much as I do and has, as a result, become a favorite visitor."

"An Aunt?" Nora smiled, "I didn't know you had sisters."

"She's half hanar, so we aren't entirely related but that's how it usually is in asari families." Liara pulled out a small tablet with pictures, "This is her; we met shortly after the war ended. She's very much like my father."

"I didn't realize I had invited your family." Nora said peering down at the pretty purple-blue asari, "What did you say her name was?"

"Her name is Rayna. But you didn't invite her per-se…she's actually going to be here as Kaiden's date."

That got a grin out of both women, as well as a conspiratorial wink from the bride-to-be.

"You have _got _to tell me the details."

* * *

Liara had not left the room for more than ten minutes when Nora had her second visitor of the day, the momentary silence of her room broken by an all too familiar snort of amusement.

"So he waited until he got you pregnant to ask you to marry him, huh? Bastard."

And because she hadn't seen the woman in nearly a year, Nora laughed, turning to find Jack framed in the window. The past few years seemed to have done her well, _mellowed _her, though Nora knew better than to think Jack would ever lose that sassy attitude.

"We've actually been engaged for the better part of six years." Nora grinned as she gestured towards the window, "You know, Jack… most people use the _door _when they come to visit_._"

And though she was in a wheel chair, Nora managed well enough to cross the room until she could throw her arms around the smaller biotic.

"Ack…Shepard." Arms flailed for a moment as Jack tried to get away.

"I'm pregnant; you're not allowed to push me away." Nora looked at her friend pointedly, though her lips twitched in amusement. "It's _also _my wedding tomorrow, so you're not allowed to make me sad, which would happen if you don't hug me."

Whether it was the result of the guilt trip or because Jack had finally gotten used to her eccentricities, Nora got her hug; just the one, short.

Jack sighed in relief when she was released.

"I'm glad you're here," Nora's frank honesty had the young woman looking uncomfortably at the floor, "Wasn't sure you were actually going to make it."

"You asked me, didn't you?" Not quite able to make eye contact, Jack shrugged noncommittally, "Besides, that turian ass of yours threatened to blackmail me if I didn't show up."

"Oh?" Nora's smile shifted with intrigue, "What sort of blackmail?"

Jack scoffed at the thought that she'd ever share such information, "Oh I am _so _not telling you."

The door to the bedroom swung open before Nora had a chance to try and weasel the information out of her friend, revealing Liara, and Garrus and the rest of Nora's little family.

"I thought I heard company," Liara smiled at the human biotic, "Hello again, Jennifer."

Glaring at the asari, Jack crossed her arms, "My _name _is Jack."

"That's not what your birth certificate says back on Eden Prime." The asari responded in her ever calm, all-knowing tone of voice.

"Believe me," Garrus entered the room with Nakala back in his arms, their little turian son following him close behind, "I was on a ship with her for nearly a year. Her name is Jack."

"Thank you." Jack nodded in deference to the turian, "Though speaking of names…want to tell me who the two little midgets are hiding behind you?"

Garrus' mandibles flared in amusement, "The little guy behind me is Latius, and the little princess in my arms is-"

"_My_ name is Nakala Shepard-Vakarian!" Head held high, little finger pointed primly at herself, the little krogan female posed regally in her father's arm, "What are you doing in mommy and daddy's room?"

And though she had fought Reapers, become an Alliance instructor _and _saved her students from all sort of crazy Cerberus experiments, Jack found herself unequipped to deal with the antics of one precocious krogan girl. It figured that the girl would be the daughter of Commander Shepard _and _Garrus Vakarian.

"I…uh," Jack scowled at the smiles that crossed the faces of her friends; bastards knew she was going to have a tough time and weren't going to move one inch to help.

Frowning as the tattooed woman took so long to respond, Nakala frowned ever more deeply as she caught sight of the open window.

"Mommy and Daddy told _me _that windows are not for entering rooms – people use _doors_."

Gesturing to where the curtains were drawn back, the little girl pinned yet another crime on the woman, "Did _you _use the door or the window?"

Reminding herself that the girl was _five, _Jack exhaled slowly, "Yeah. My bad, I used the window."

"Why?"

Feeling as if she had just unwittingly walked into a trap, Jack glanced at Nora to see the woman snickering behind her hands, a glance at both Garrus and Liara revealed similar states of amusement.

"Umm…because it was the closest part of the house when I arrived?"

Nakala tilted her head, "Why?"

"Because the shuttle dropped me off at your driveway and this room is the closest from there."

"Why?"

"Why did I take the shuttle?" Jack glanced at Nora to see the woman in the throes of silent laughter, "Because I don't live around here, so it's the fastest way to get here."

"Why?"

"I'm a teacher…sort of. So I need to live at the Academy to be with my students."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty good with biotics, so I-" Jack trailed off as the little girl's face furrowed in concentration.

"But…why?"

And that was when Nora doubled over, near howling with laughter as her daughter continued to stare at Jack with single minded determination. But no sooner had Jack scraped together enough patience to answer the girls question when she was saved.

"It's Mordin!"

Shrieking in excitement, the little girl all but forgot her family, their friends and even the conversation she had been having as she sprang out of her father's hold. And by the time she ran out of the room, using the _door, _the conversation was the last thing she was thinking of.

Frowning as she watched the toddler go, Jack glanced back up to where the adults (and one very silent Latius Shepard-Vakarian) were waiting.

"The Salarian is still alive?"

And though the memory was a painful one, Nora couldn't help but smile quietly as she caught sight of the little krogan boy who now bore the scientist's name. Urdnot Mordin was very much like his namesake, and no one could be more pleased than her.

"Wrex and Bakara named their oldest after him, in thanks for curing the genophage."

"No kidding?" Jack watched as the two little krogan quickly made off towards the beach, "The big guy was ok with that?"

"I don't know that Bakara really asked him," Garrus responded, amusement filling his voice as he bent down to pick up his son, "Besides, we men know better than to argue with our women."

"Do you?" Sounding equally intrigued, Nora looked up at the father of her children with a frank smile, "I can distinctly recall our month long discussion about _our_ son's name."

"Yes, but you won eventually didn't you?" Garrus pointed out.

"…I did."

"See? Like I said." Garrus gave Nora an impish look as he crossed the hall to let Wrex in the house, "I'm just here to stand here and look stylish."

"I knew she only chose you because you looked pretty holding a gun," the grizzled leader of the krogan retorted as he entered the house, filling the small space with his presence.

"And that's why you're my favorite krogan leader." Grinning, Nora wheeled forward to grasp the man's much larger hand, "Good to see you, Wrex."

"Mm, good to see you too, Shepard – though I guess I'd have to say the same about you too, huh Vakarian?"

Settling next to his wife, Garrus grinned, "Only if you _really _mean it."

"Yeah well, I guess I do." Wrex snorted as if he has surprised even himself, "Crazy what time will do, I guess. Oh, and Bakara says 'congratulations' – the woman wanted to come along, but with all the children…"

"And just how many do you have now?" Liara asked, curiously, "The cure is working, but we've received reports that your people have yet to reach pre-genophage levels."

"We've got nearly a five hundred of the little squirts running about the compound," puffing up with masculine pride, Wrex glanced out the window at his oldest, "A good start, I'd say."

The rest of the afternoon dissolved in a collection of memories and laughter, savoring the simple ease of a war-free life.

* * *

Nora did end up taking a nap after lunch at Garrus' tentative suggestion, but spent only an hour asleep before she rose to the sound of new voices.

Kaiden and Liara's sister, Rayna T'soni, arrived in a flurry of gifts and laughter, their faces bright with identical smiles.

"Good to see you, Shepard."

Kaiden gave her hand a gentle squeeze before moving to the side, gesturing his date forward, "I'd like you to meet Rayna – "

"-T'soni. Yes, Liara mentioned she might be coming." Nora's lips quirked a little as Kaiden flushed in embarrassment, "Nice to meet you, Rayna."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Commander." The asari smiled as she caught the turian that hovered in the background, watching over the mother of his children.

"Call me Shepard, please." Nora said with a small wrinkle of her nose, "I think it's safe to say I'm done with the military."

Gesturing to where Garrus was standing, Nora made further introductions before Liara arrived, taking both turian and sister on a mission to find the children. Feron had recently arrived with her own daughter, and though he tried valiantly, there was no doubt he needed immediate backup.

"Did you ever think we'd ever live long enough to see this?" There was nothing to frame the discussion, but Nora knew exactly what Kaiden was talking about; didn't have to look to know his attention was on the asari outside.

"No," the word makes her throat tighten, "Not at the end. Not for me."

She looked at her friend as he sat beside her, "I hoped the rest of you would. I know I wanted a future for you, Garrus, Liara…everyone."

Kaiden had turned to look at her, his expression pained, "But you didn't think you'd walk away?"

"Garrus asked me to," Nora tried but couldn't quite make a smile, "Asked me to come back no matter what I had to do."

"But when I got to the Citadel I could barely stand, never mind make it back." And because she knew no one else would understand, Nora forced out, "And then Anderson _died_. He _died_, and just like Ash's death_ I couldn't stop it. _The Crucible still hadn't fired."

She stared at the ceiling, into space.

"How could I think I'd ever get to sit here with you like this? Those minutes on the citadel felt like lifetimes, and not one of them promised me a happy ending."

"What happened up there?"

It was the one question to which all manner of reporter, politician and soldier wondered. Ironically, the question was also the one to which Nora herself could not answer, not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't know.

"Serious head trauma," Nora said, touching the side of her head where her biotic amp was, "So I really have no idea."

"It doesn't matter," Kaiden said, his tone firm as he took her hands, tightening them in support, "We're here…_You're _here."

"We _won_." The man grinned, "You're getting married tomorrow, Shepard. We _won_."

Nora's lips blossomed into a smile, "Yes we did."

* * *

It was only right before bed that Nora and Garrus had time alone, amidst the chaos of playing host it seemed lucky that they had even an hour.

"What a day."

Laying down on the porch swing, her head resting in his lap, Nora smiled up at the man she had loved for nearly ten years. Holding one hand close to her heart, she sighed contentedly when he laced his fingers with hers, gently touching the skin of her cheek.

From her position she could see the dusting of stars as they filled the velvet sky behind her lover's head, gleaming in a way that was both familiar and alien. Nora wondered silently if she would ever be able to look up and not feel that elation mixed with longing. The sky had never seemed as pretty before.

"Tired?"

Low and soothing, Garrus' voice drew her back to the present as he touched the swell of her belly, caressing the curve through the light fabric of her gown. Unable to mask his concern, Garrus made a slow trace of figure.

"A little," nuzzling his hip, Nora exhaled again, more slowly this time, "It was nice seeing everyone though. It's been a while…" she laughed a little, "Wrex was surprisingly good with the children."

"When he wasn't grumbling about them you mean?" he smiled down at her. "I think we've found the perfect guard/babysitter."

Nora snorted a little, "We just have to ask Bakara before we borrow him."

"You think she'd say 'no'?" Garrus replied cheekily, "Because I bet she's taken herself on vacation now that he's not fussing over her."

"Smart woman," Nora smiled all the wider, "Maybe I should try that some time."

"And leave me all alone with the kids?" Garrus shifted her until she was sitting in his lap, "Cruel woman." Despite his words, he nuzzled her neck until she relaxed against him, entirely boneless.

"I'm allowed to be mean, remember?" Her words were slow, lazy as she melted against him, "Hormones."

"Yeah, I know." He cuddled her, relishing the way her softness fit so easily against his sharper angles. "Any idea yet what we're going to name her?"

Nora smiled though her eyes remained shut, "'_Her'_? What if the baby's a boy?"

"Not a chance," Garrus stroked her hair, fingers tugging at the curls.

"Well…if the baby _is _a girl…"Nora paused considering the idea, "I rather like the name Jane…or Janeway?" She chuckled, "I've had a thing for old space shows since I was a child."

"I do distinctly remember you making me watch them," Garrus made an amused sound in the back of his throat, "Though maybe we-"

"Come on Vakarian!" Wrex's voice pierced the evening calm, "Get yourself in here before I send the asari doctor to sedate you!"

And though there was a sorrow in parting, tomorrow would be a wedding, a moment of sublime happiness.

Slowly getting to her feet Nora smiled as a large hand came out to steady her, wrapping around her as she stood on her toes to reach him. Kissing his left mandible, she gasped aloud when he easily picked her up and moved towards the bedroom where she would be spending the night alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Depositing her on the window seat, Garrus managed one more kiss before she remembered to tell him, "The kids are spending the night with Liara so we can actually sleep in tomorrow."

"Sounds great," Garrus nuzzled her cheek, "Big day tomorrow, so be sure to show up, ok? No taking last minute missions without consulting the family first."

Framing her face in his hands, his face settled into a more serious expression, his eyes soft in a way she knew was only for her.

"I'll be waiting for you at the altar."

"That sounds…"Nora's voice caught in her throat and she blinked wetly, unable to deal with what seemed like undiluted happiness, "_Wonderful_."

The promise they had made to each other those many years ago would be kept, made reality. "Goodnight, Garrus. I love you"

She lingered beside the window until he walked out of sight, cresting the hill to where the rest of the men would be staying at the small cliff cottage they had rented.

And though he was out of sight, she could still hear the words he whispered in her ear. Like that promise, echoing again and again.

"I love you too, goodnight."

* * *

Part III, the last chapter, should be up some time in December! See you all then :)


	3. And They Lived

AN: So here it is...the final chapter and ultimate conclusion to the story I started 5 years ago. Nora and Garrus have been through a lot and I like to think that this final moment I share is the ending we all wish could have happened for our characters in some form or another. It is a little sad to say goodbye to this couple because just as they have grown together so too have I been able to explore their lives and be part of that world. Looking back at Vulnerability I realize that I am not the same person who started, but then neither are these two characters.

I want to thank you all for your kind comments, your messages and helpful comments. For the past several years you have been my inspiration and it has been a great pleasure to share Nora with all of you.

I would love to hear what you have to say, and if you have any questions or want me to expand on anything feel free to let me know.

As always I don't own anything you recognize as belonging to Bioware.

Thanks again,

~Voi

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned with rose tinged clouds and a pleasant breeze, the sun rising late enough to allow the hardiest sleeper the time they needed.

And though Nora had planned to sleep in, she found herself sitting on the back porch enjoying the sunrise, a large blanket settled over her lap. She had planned her wedding with an eye for detail and hired all the right people so she had nothing to worry about. But the butterflies in her stomach had risen with the sun, and she sat in the warm sunlight, amused that the fluttering in her belly came from her nerves as well as from the baby.

Humming softly as she rubbed against the swelling curve, Nora smiled down at the spot under her hands, "Excited huh? Big day for us, squirt."

"I thought I'd find you here."

Liara stepped into the small backyard garden, her hands holding two cups of steaming drink. Behind her Nora could see the children in the kitchen, little arms gesticulating wildly as they shoved generous pieces of pancake in their mouths.

"Here, take this." Liara pressed one large mug into her hands.

"It's not coffee is it?"

"No, Tea." The asari smiled, "Your son was most instructive as to what you could or could not have for breakfast, this morning."

"I appreciate you looking after them while Garrus and I get ready." Nora turned towards her bedroom window, "You don't think it's too early to get dressed do you?"

"It's your wedding," Liara nodded to the raised dais where the ceremony would occur, "I think you're entitled to take as long as you'd like."

"I don't know that I want to take long at all." Nora grinned, "The wedding isn't for another six hours and I don't know that I can wait that long. Nearly six years of waiting and these last few hours feel so much longer."

Liara laughed.

"Well why don't you start by finishing that tea," Liara suggested with a smile, "And then maybe a shower. After that I'm sure I can give you something to do, stay busy."

"Think you can keep me busy for the next couple of hours?"

Her friend gave her a knowing smile, "I can certainly try."

* * *

The next three hours flew by in a swirl of tea, hot water and a luxurious, completely self-indulgent, nap. The extra rest did wonders for Nora's ever fluctuating energy levels, and as she woke she found Liara had outdone herself again; as both her friend and her wedding dress seem to materialize the moment she opened her eyes.

"Ready?" Liara prompted gently, offering her hand and setting a chair by the large mirror of her bedroom, "Jennifer should be coming by with the bouquet soon."

"Jack?" Nora looked up in time to see her tattooed friend walk through the door, holding the flowers like an explosive rather than the harmless collection of petals that they were.

"Where do you want this, Shepard?" Grimacing, Jack looked around for a vase or some other vessel, "They smell."

"They're flowers, Jack," Nora smiled, trying her best not to grin, "I'm pretty sure that's what they do."

"Yeah, laugh it up." Grumbling to herself, Jack placed the bouquet on the small vanity table.

Turning back to where Liara was now offering her the loosened side of her gown, Nora shared a knowing smile before moving into position.

A few gentle tugs and ties later, the dress was on, as low maintenance as Nora had wanted.

A simple gown of soft crème, the dress was the one item of the more traditional human wedding that both Nora and Garrus agreed should be part of their wedding. Having forgone a human wedding to experience a turian ceremony meant that she would be wearing an additional 'outer' piece of clothing as well, but this light white confection was the centerpiece.

As if reading her mind, Jack eyed the dress with a wariness she had otherwise reserved for one Nakala Shepard-Vakarian. Taking in the clean lines and straightforward design the woman shook her head.

"Well Shepard, not my piece of cake, but you do look pretty damn cute." Tilting her head until she made eye contact, Jack's lips twisted into a ghost of a smile, "Poor guy is going to have a heart-attack when you walk down that aisle."

And because Nora hadn't quite expected that reaction, the comment made her smile all the wider as Jack gave a quick little salute and walked out of the room, this time with an expression of gleeful expectation.

"Oh dear..."Nora chuckled under her breath, "You would think she enjoyed seeing Garrus out of his element."

"Knowing Jennifer as we both do, I don't think you're wrong." Smoothing a ribbon, Liara glanced around the room, "Hmm...now where did I put your veil?"

She left shortly thereafter in search of the missing accessory, mumbling to herself about her own absent minded tendencies.

"Ah Shep, looking good."

The missing veil floated around Nora's head a moment later, guided by the skillful hands of one very familiar thief.

"I suppose I should have seen this coming," Nora smiled as Kasumi slipped from the shadows, the last of the guests to arrive, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for all the credits in the Alliance bank." The thief gave a playful wink, "Besides, I wanted to see you dress up again. It's been a while."

Circling slowly around the still-standing bride, Kasumi offered the small chair, and helpfully swept the dress around as Nora bent to sit down.

"You've certainly developed a sense of fashion."

Nora smiled, tilting her head until she could get better look at the woman she considered one of her good friends, "I rest _that_ at your feet."

"Well, at least you give credit where it's due." The thief smiled, settling on the floor, legs folding smoothly beneath her. "Though speaking of giving…I have something for you."

And with just the slightest flourish a letter appeared in her hands. A _paper _letter, it was slightly creased but unopened.

"Kasumi?"

Nora looked up at her friend, not understanding the meaning of the letter in her hands, "What is this?"

"It's from Thane." The admission hung in the air, and Nora swallowed, finding it harder than it had been a second before.

"You're giving it to me on my wedding day?"

Her voice had dropped to a whisper, and her heart beat sharply in her chest. Extending her hand seemed impossible when they trembled so seriously in her lap.

"He asked me to give it to you, when I thought it was the right time. I thought the letter would be best read _after _the war. And now seems particularly apropos." Kasumi shrugged ever so slightly, her hand still steady, patiently offering the paper.

And when at last Nora plucked up enough courage to open the letter, the words she found there immediately brought tears to her eyes, because despite the time she could hear him as clearly as if he stood before her in her very bedroom.

_Siha,_

_I write this with a heavy hand, knowing you will read this letter when I am no longer able to share my thoughts. Perhaps because of the differences between our species, I can hope that time will treat you with kindness and dim the hurt of my passing to faded recollections that a drell would forever remember with perfect clarity. Memories are precious, the pain of some are best not relived with such starkness._

Swallowing back the memory of his death as she read his letter was hard enough, and Nora inhaled jaggedly as she continued to read.

_Selfishly, however, I could not leave this world without leaving a piece of me behind that would never fade. Because we were close, the two of us, and I would offer you advice even now as my life fades. _

_It is not the advice of a comrade in arms, but rather I would use my time to express the words I feel you need to know. The words we shared as close confidents those many nights as we waited for this final moment._

_Believe in him, Siha._

Inhaling sharply, Nora looked up to where Kasumi sat peacefully, her expression hidden by her hood. And though her hands had shook before, there was a sudden calm that descended, blanketing her suddenly as she returned to the letter.

_Believe in his strength as surely as you know your own. He is your partner, and just as you have claimed him, so too has he seen you as his. There is no other feeling like it, to know that there is someone capable of caring for you._

_As soldiers, it is often that we believe ourselves alone, but my memory of Irikah remains, as always, perfect and I tell you now there is nothing more breathtaking than realizing that such a creature exists who is your pair. _

_Never doubt that you are meant to be together, not only because experience has taught you, but because life is far too short to be anything but happy. We have spoken about this at length and I wish to remind you now of those conversations, the words we shared. _

_I wish you both the best._

_If all else whispers back into the tide, know that it has been the greatest of pleasures to be beside you as both comrade and friend. By grace given me by the Goddess Arashu, I bid her divine protection to you, my warrior-angel, my Siha, to find the strength and confidence to make a life for yourself. To light your path through the darkness. To give you hope, when all seems lost._

_May you follow your heart's desire, I wish you both every happiness. _

_Thane_

And though he had died many years ago, his words remained so very applicable, so close to her heart. Even now he knew he so well.

Hurt lingered, but as she gently smoothed the letter closed, Nora acknowledged that there was hope as well. And as Kasumi pinned the veil in place and tucked the final strand of hair into place, Nora's heart filled to overflowing.

Left alone in her room Nora paused for one last look in the mirror, caught a glimpse of herself as she went to meet Garrus in the courtyard.

A quiet moment, one of reflection, both metaphoric and literal, Nora looked herself in the eye and caught the smile on her lips, the glow of her expression.

The war was over; their promise was going to be kept.

It was time to start the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

She spotted Garrus at the entryway of the garden, looking particularly well-dressed as he paced the courtyard. Just within the garden their friends and children waited, but this moment was for the two of them alone.

Smiling as she caught sight of the visor on his eye, Nora couldn't help but feel warmth settle in her chest. The familiarity of that visor, of that man, made their decision all the most solid in her mind. Thane had been right those many years ago when he had looked her in the eye and told her that Garrus would be forever foremost in her mind, not because she loved anyone any less, but because she loved _him _so very much. And though Thane's death still hurt, the letter and his words made her cherish the friendship that time had given them.

"Hey there, handsome." Her smile was soft as she crossed the courtyard, and as he turned to take her into his arms, "Getting married today huh?"

She settled against him with a contented sigh.

"Only if you still want me," he looked down at her, his expression one of amusement "No last minute doubts?"

"Not one." Nora smiled all the brighter, "What about you?"

"No doubts, but…" Garrus trailed off as he gently brushed her cheek, "Are you sure you're ok with doing a traditional turian ceremony?"

"I told you before, there's actually not that much different between what we're doing and a human wedding. Besides," Nora grinned impishly, "this way I know you're bound to me for good. No getting out of it because it was a _human _ceremony."

"Oh I understand," Garrus' voice dropped to a low rumble, "Want me to yourself, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Nora nuzzled his neck before pulling away; in the background the music was beginning, the sound swelling with time. It was almost their cue.

"Nora."

She turned back to him to find a little box perched in his hands, and though she knew what it was her breath caught in her throat.

"I told you I didn't need a ring to marry you," Nora whispered as she stepped closer to accept the token, all but glowing as she looked up at him.

"I know." Garrus shrugged, "But I thought having this would be nice, for you, for us."

"You got yourself a ring as well?" She didn't see one on his right hand, and as he pulled _her_ ring from its case it appeared his left hand was bare as well.

"I should wear one too? Hmm…" Garrus paused to consider this, pausing a moment longer as another thought dawned on him, "But don't they get in the way of firing a weapon?"

"Do you plan on using weapons in the near future?" his soon-to-be-wife asked as he slipped the small jeweled ring on her appropriate finger.

"As soon as our daughters are old enough to attract boys." His reply was appropriately terse, "Why do you think I still keep the Widow in the closet?"

"And here I was thinking you were just being sentimental." Nora smiled as she patted the hand holding her own.

"Don't think I didn't notice your favorite shotgun in the sock drawer." Garrus pointed out, with an equally smug grin, "Sentimentality?"

"Of course not," Nora sniffed with mock formality, "I'm just as aware as you that we will have at least one teenage daughter in the near future."

His warm laughter filled the courtyard, "I knew there was a reason you and I got along so well."

And because they both couldn't quite wait any longer, they turned as one to where the courtyard opened to the garden. Even before the right music had started, the two of them began to walk down the aisle, hand in hand, identical smiles on dissimilar lips.

They had kept their promise.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

The End.


End file.
